


Seagulls Don't Just Fly in the Sky

by RedJumper



Series: college au [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Comfort, Finals, M/M, Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Og notes: College auRufus thingsThree years last year guaranted police training I don't j ow where PhiladelphiaBreakdownI don't own characters.So I got the idea form Rufus in Timeless and how Connor talks about he had to help Rufus when he broke down at MITThis is set 3 years after hopeless athlete - Tony is on Philly p.d when Tim is still at John Hopkins (last year/3rd year).So what 1997 in this universe or something.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: college au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Seagulls Don't Just Fly in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Og notes: College au  
> Rufus things  
> Three years last year guaranted police training I don't j ow where Philadelphia  
> Breakdown 
> 
> I don't own characters.
> 
> So I got the idea form Rufus in Timeless and how Connor talks about he had to help Rufus when he broke down at MIT
> 
> This is set 3 years after hopeless athlete - Tony is on Philly p.d when Tim is still at John Hopkins (last year/3rd year).  
> So what 1997 in this universe or something.

Tim doesn't know the last time he left his dorm room. He thinks it might've been last week when he needed to get more books from the library or maybe the week before that when he needed to use the computer lab. He knows it's been a while. 

It's just lying on his bed and staring at the slightly water damaged ceiling is more enjoyable than having to face the outside. Outside will have people and expectations and his fucking finals. Here, there is only his open textbooks spread on the floor, the quilt his grandmother made and the smell of old Chinese food. 

If he leaves the room anytime soon, and the question is 'if' not 'when', then he will have to talk to someone other than the delivery man. If he leaves the room he will have to take his finals, the finals that dictate whether he graduates or not. Well not really because he could always do another year or school (a normal four year college period like everyone else) but then his father will look at in disappointment and Tony might finally realise Tim isn't the right guy for him. Tim doesn't want have another conversation where his father tells him he's a freak, a patsy nerd, the son he never wanted and he especially doesn't want to listen to his mom explain how her son is no longer the prodigy they thought he was. 

He can feel his breath start to catch again and leans over the side of bed to grab a textbook off his dirty carpet - he adds cleaning the carpet to his mental list of things to do if he manages to leave his bed again - it's his calculus one. 

Getting lost in numbers seem like a better idea than getting lost in his thoughts but then the numbers and symbols start merging together and he throws the book against his door with the strength he has left. 

It's then that his dorm door opens. 

Tony looks at the book and then at Tim. "I hope you didn't know I was on the other side of the door."

Tim turns back to face his ceiling. The water mark kind of looks like seagull. 

He can hear Tony put the book back on the desks and also place his bags on floor. 

End of the bed dips. 

"Tim."

He blinks at the seagull. 

"Your friend down the hall, Jimmy, called me. He hasn't seen you leave your room in a week." When Tim does say anything, Tony signs and fixes himself so instead of sitting at the end of the bed, he's lying next to Tim. "I figured you were busy with finals. I remember barely calling you that couple of weeks but I did. When Jimmy phoned I came right down, told my boss while already in my car."

Tims voice is hoarse when he speaks. "You shouldn't have done that."

"They don't need me."

Tim turns his head and faces Tony. "You're a cop, they do need you."

He watches as Tony checks over his face, sees the wide eyes at what is probably Tim's terrible state, and just can't bring it to himself to care about Tony realising he's not okay. 

Tony shakes his head and his hair brushes Tim's cheek. "There's other cops. The streets of Philadelphia can manage without me for awhile - especially when my boyfriend is in Baltimore and not leaving his bed."

"I've left my bed." He got takeout and more books. Tim's also pretty sure he had a shower at some point. 

Tony nods and whispers "Okay" into Tim's hair and he pulls Tim closer into him. 

Tim lets himself be petted and cuddled for about five minutes until he pulls away to grab his book. 

Tony snatches it before he can even open the first page. 

"Shower then study." And Tony's got that same determined stare as Tim saw on that baseball court so he pushes himself of the bed and drags himself to the showers. 

When he's returned to his dorm, there's a lot less old takeout containers and Tony's sitting on the bed with his back against the wall with sandwiches and fruit. 

Tim tilts his head at him and then turns to put his stuff away. 

"I stopped at the store on the way here."

"I thought I could study if I had a shower." He really needs to go over his notes from his biology class. A bunch of things are similar and he needs to know each difference - he needs to. 

"Also, after you eat."

Tim glares and grabs his notes before sitting on the bed. 

Tony takes them away and replaces them with a BLT. 

"I need to go over them."

"You need to eat."

"I need to pass my finals."

"Can't do that if you waste away in here."

Tim rolls his eyes and throws his hands up, dropping the sandwich on the bed as a result. "You're wasting away by being a cop, what's the difference."

"Tim."

"No. You don't understand what I have at stake right now. I have to get the best grades possible on my finals. A biomedical engineering degree is a so much fucking harder than a Phys Ed one. You had it fucking easy compared to me so don't try to make me eat sandwiches and take a rest because you don't know how hard this is."

Tim can see the anger in Tony's eyes and good, Tony should know how much of an inconvenience this all is - sandwiches, showers, cuddles. Tony's eyes lose their fire. "I know how hard you're taking trying to be prefect all the time. How much it's destroying you to prove you're smarter than others." Tony sighs and looks towards the seagull. "I don't know how hard this is for you but it's not because of my degree but because I had more time than you, my father has already written me off as a failure. Your parents still have hope you're be the perfect son but Tim," He tries to look away from Tony's stare."You don't have to be. If you want to have a four years in college like most people that's fine."

"It's not fine."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it's not worth destroying yourself over."

They stare at each other until Tony gives in. 

"Okay fine you can study," Tim leans over to grab his notes, Tony moves his hand away. "But you have to eat."

"I have to study. I have this final on Monday."

"Pick up the sandwich-"

"But-"

"Pick up the sandwich."

Once Tim had the sandwich in his hand, he tries to protest agin but Tony shushes him. 

Tim takes a bites and realises he probably hasn't ate in over a day. Tony smiles and looks down at the notes. 

He starts reading them out loud. 

Tim laughs when he stumbles over the names of chemicals but still focus on each word as he works through the punnet of strawberries Tony brought. 

-

Later on when drawing out some diagrams from his textbooks Tim apologises to Tony. 

-

It's even later on when Tony is wrapped around Tim in the too small bed and Tims is telling him all about DNA and genetic engineering that Tony brings up the fact that it's Saturday.


End file.
